Isabella
Isabella is a minor character whose history plays a role in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. She is the original Little Red Riding Hood and the founding member of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Isabella is based on the character of Little Red Riding Hood. Appearance and Personality Isabella was tall and slender, with long dark hair. Her primary weapon was a bow and arrow, and she was seldom seen without her red hooded cloak. Isabella was a carefree and happy child, until the tragedy of her grandmother's death. Determined never to allow such a thing to happen again, Isabella worked tirelessly to become strong enough to keep herself - and others - safe. History When Isabella was a young girl, she went on a trip to visit her dear grandmother. However, as Isabella entered her grandma's house, the happy visit turned into a bloodbath. A wolf sprang out from nowhere and slayed Isabella's grandmother right in front of her. The girl tried to run, but she was nowhere near fast enough. Thankfully, a Hunter appeared just in time to save Isabella. Now an orphan, the girl was thankful when the Hunter decided to adopt her. She asked the man to train her, so that she would never be in such danger again. The Hunter built a hideout high in the trees for the two of them, and trained Isabella until she became an adept hunter in her own right. The two of them patrolled the forest together for many years, happily keeping the woods safe for all passersby, but the Hunter was eventually slain by a pack of wolves. Grief-stricken, Isabella vowed to continue their work to keep the forest safe. She patrolled on her own, and one day saved a young girl just as she had been saved by the Hunter so long ago. Realizing the girl was an orphan, just as she had been, Isabella adopted the girl and trained her, just as the Hunter had done for her. Isabella decided to continue this action, taking in more orphaned girls and training them to become adept and skilled warriors. In time, the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters was begun. The hideout built by the Hunter became a grand training base, where girls could learn to follow in the footsteps of their founder and mentor, Isabella. A memorial plaque was placed there to honor Isabella's fallen Grandmother - as well as a grand statue in memory of the Hunter who had trained Isabella all those years ago. Eventually, Isabella passed on - but her legacy and the Order she had founded remained. A statue of Isabella stands in the entrance of the Red Riding Hood Sisters' hideout, a memorial to the change her actions made in so many lives. Relevant Parables The First Red Riding Hood Sister'' (''from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) A long, long time ago, a young girl named Isabella set off for the forest to visit her grandma. Wearing her favorite red riding hood while humming a happy tune, she skipped down the forest path. As she entered her grandma's house, a wolf suddenly sprang out, slaying her grandmother. Shocked, she tried to escape, only to find that the wolf was too fast for her. As death loomed over Isabella, a hunter miraculously appeared, defeating the wolf and saving the girl's life. Feeling pity for Isabella, who had just lost the last of her family, the hunter adopted her. Desiring to become stronger to prevent future tragedies, Isabella asked the hunter for training. She soon became a skillful and powerful warrior and spent many happy days patrolling with the hunter. Years passed, until one day, the hunter was slain by a pack of voracious wolves. Devastated, Isabella vowed to carry the hunter's legacy, to keep the forest safe and to protect the weak from harm. The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. Relationships * Grandmother * The Hunter Gallery Hideout entrance.jpg|Statue of Isabella in the Sisters' Hideout little red figures.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood Figural Lock rrs red figure.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood Figure rrs grandma memorial.jpg|Memorial to Isabella's Grandma isabella parable.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood Parable Image Category:Characters Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters